Angra Mainyu
Angra Mainyu is a commoner born thief who originated from the Kingdom of Eversun. A country known for their strict caste system and vast military. Although the land gained infamy for its immense riches, the Prince of Scoundrel departed after realizing the emptiness and imaginary power of wealth. He obtained an absolute detestation of simplicity and desired something greater than the normal settlement of humans. Angra Mainyu abandoned his country in hopes of fulfilling an adventurous life. He decided to disregard the natural journey of familiar settlement while others focused on the stereotypical path of maturity. He abandoned the foolish ideals of love and living for others and substituted such noble beliefs with selfishness and personal achievement. Eventually, Angra Mainyu encountered the infamous Blade Master while infiltrating a castle after a long duel against the infamous knight. Monsieur de Inigo, one of thirteen sovereigns, was seemingly impressed with the dedication he displayed for swordsmanship. He exhibited a desire to thoroughly master and elevate the art of rapier swordsmanship through rigorous training and continuous challenges; welcoming competitors from across the various lands. Despite fencing being an art taught to nobleman and court officers, the Prince of Scoundrel possessed an ambition that transcended imaginary caste systems. And thus, he was already capable of holding his own against the most skiled princes. When questioned by Monsieur de Inigo, Angra Mainyu expressed his desire to become the world's greatest rapier swordsman. Impressed, Monsier de Inigo believably branded Angra Mainyu his eventual successor as a sovereign in the Order of the Sword. Although a legendary and momentous achievement, one could potentially label inheriting a special technique from the Order as the true blessing. Regardless, becoming a potential leader of the sacred order increased the Prince of Scoundrel's reputation which enhanced the value of his monetary task. He is one who rivaling nobility hires for task concealed in darkness. Angra Mainyu is an agent of espionage, sabotage and assassination. However, nobles are aware that he operates without a binding contract or a , meaning he is liable to betray them at a moment's notice. This cutthroat method of life has earned him the title as the Prince of Scoundrel. Background Angra Mainyu originates from the country of men known as Eversun, the land upon which the sun never falls. The Kingdom of Eversun is known for its extreme caste system and wide gap between the power systems. There exist a royal family, court officials, nobility, a military and of course commoners who are located at the bottom of the political food chain. Hoqwcwe, rhw future Prince of Scoundrel possessed a certain belonging to freedom and an idea of the world that was quickly shown to be both naive and foolish. Angra Mainyu, a child of the common caste, was born into a life filled with mind shattering loneliness. While his parents were filled with infinite love for their children, he felt betrayed by the world's horrific view towards those born of lowly blood. He despised how races viewed one another. He started to curse those around him for succumbing to such evil temptations and harming one another. Beastfolk thought themselves better than the rest but were filled with savages. And humans cursed them, all the more those who wished to change the savagery. Among friends, the young thief preferred the solitude he had grown accustomed to. Or perhaps, he felt that he could never escape the isolation; even when he was among friends. Yes, there existed people who truly loved Angra Mainyu and attempted to reach the inner child within. But for some odd reason, their attempts failed. The closer they became to him the farther he stepped away. Onlookers attributed his reluctance at genuine relationships to the horrid experiences he faced while growing. The harshness of those around him scarred him completely; as seen with his inability to truly look at his reflection. A common defense mechanism, Angra Mainyu began to despise mortals, completely ignoring their race, religion and background. To him, the world was his enemy and it made sure to remind him each and every day. While his family eventually rose to prominence Angra Mainyu decided to abandon the thoughts of happiness. Or better yet, he believed the idea of falling in love, settling down and starting his own family in the process to be rather impossible for him to achieve. While others found happiness in company, he discovered tranquility in solitude. Where the only person who could hurt him was himself and he was the only soul he had to rely on; which meant never worrying about disappointment. Whether his inability to grasp the idea of love and acceptance stemmed from personal insecurities or was hammered into his subconscious by surrounding examples of destroyed hearts and tortured souls remains a mystery. Regardless, he decided to abandon everything and everyone in search of something to fill the emptiness within. He lacked an idea of the burning sensation inside his chest, and made sure to never think too deeply of it's source. Angra Mainyu simply went on assassinations and sabotage/espionage quest to take his mind off it. To deny existence meant it disappearing...even if it were for the night. Personality Once, one could refer to Angra Mainyu as a child of relative happiness, peacefulness and a warmth unrivaled by the heavens above. He cared for everyone and assured that everything considered excess went to those less fortunate. Hell, he would starve or suffer to share what little he had with those around him. Of course such a lifestyle eventually lead to him developing a huge group of friends who only saw him for what he could give. People gravitated towards him and listened to his every word when they were spoken but took everything when he looked away. This weakness spawned his parents always offering Angra's services when someone required an extra hand around the house. Since his parents taught the child to never judge or refuse a cry for help, it became easier to manipulate the poor child. This positive outlook on life and sheltered perspective lead to a child who was easily taken advantage. Someone whose love allowed for those less noble to manipulate and harm. People tricked him of his coin while girls lead the poor child astray. He cared little for the pleasures of the flesh but desired the warmth of one's heart. Unfortunately, Angra Mainyu only met the coldness of the wicked and ruthlessness of evil. Igniting a sea of love will create an apocalyptic ocean of burning hatred that is both unable to be tamed and is continuously growing. Consuming everything in its immediate surrounding until it eventually burns itself out. Vanishing into the air as quick as it came. However, Dark Mages have revered to his heart as not completely fallen but instead, hiding underneath a veil of distaste, anger and emptiness. Inside the deep abyss that has become his soul is the small light he once possessed as a child. Hidden in fear of someone stepping on the ember, thus completely killing the innocence Angra Mainyu once held. Outwardly, Angra portrays the ruthless murderer who only cares for the material gains of life. As he explains, people will switch their faces in a matter of seconds while coin never changes; since coin is neither good nor evil. He has lost a crucial value on life instilled in him at a young age. Whereas he would step over an insect, he is unafraid of slaughtering bystanders who might pose a threat to his existence and tying extremely loose ends. Perhaps his most defining traits are his inability to look at his reflection and lack of addressing others while maintaining eye contact. Angra Mainyu is known for going through great distances to avoid looking at his reflection, including breaking mirrors, washing with his eyes close and downing his drinks in a single gulp. When pressed with inquiries, he often jokes that a witch placed a curse on him. She made it so whenever he is faced with his reflection, the suffering of his previous victim appears. Although the story is far-fetched, he is speaking truthfully by referring to himself as the most recent victim of his selfishness. His reflection is a constant reminder to Angra Mainyu of the suffering he brought upon himself. His inability to maintain eye contact possesses a source from a childhood of abuse and a lack of trust in others. He is scared of allowing someone to examine him beyond physically, and staring into the windows of his soul would essentially invade his defense mechanisms. Upsetting the Prince of Scoundrel is rather difficult as the emptiness within absorbs the negativity and empowers him. Instead, he possesses a keen insight that allows him to effectively pinpoint a target's insecurity and use it as ammunition. For such reasons, many refer to his tongue as the scoundral's greatest dagger. A silver tongued devil capable of enticing enemies into anger which he skillfully manipulates. Making genuine friends is a hard task for one as selfish as Angra Mainyu. From years of abuse and being taken advantage of, he places his own task and agenda before others. However, he still exhibits a chivalrous code that forbids lying. When posed with difficult situations and questions, he masterfully evades the subject by manipulating the topic. He speaks with a certain confidence and aloofness which causes questioners to abandon their goal of obtaining information. He is also infamous for using rage and powerful emotions to weaken enemies as a matter of gaining the upper hand. Angra Mainyu refers to himself as a pathetic mess for feeling empty when he had loving friends and a caring family. For some odd reason, his life missed something that he could never place his hands upon. An emptiness he is trying so desperately to fill through material means. Angra Mainyu fantasizes that at the end of the realm is an object meant to occupy the emptiness within. Until then, Angra is never truly satisfied with what he has obtained. The greedy raven continues to take until his pockets are filled. Then he empties it on more materials to make enough space for him to continue his compulsive behavior. His external regard towards people has been criticized as a maniacal, psychopathic view towards life. Ironically, he holds little value towards mortals as he believes their behavior and systematic status extremely sporadic. One could easily jump from extremely important to completely useless in a matter of minutes. And others are known for betrayal after years of extreme loyalty. While coin changes dependent on the country and economic situation, which is predictable, mortals are completely emotional and illogical creatures who cannot be trusted. However, the greatest victim of these horrific beliefs is himself; someone who regards himself as nothing more than the swords in his hands. Perhaps the empty feeling was the lack of acknowledgement as a child. One who lived in the solitude of darkness went completely unnoticed by those who stood in glimmering lights. Either way, his position as the scout demonstrates the reckless view he places on his own life. He is unafraid of dying and completely willing too if it was to further his overall quest. While others prefer to wait for advantageous opportunities, Angra Mainyu will sneak into enemy territory and steal all that is necessary. Although he is externally a train wreck, the Prince of Scoundrel still holds onto a shred of innocence possessed since childhood. Secretly, Angra Mainyu follows a set of codes he placed on himself to keep from descending completely into darkness. His creed begins with never stealing from those less fortunate and ends with never publicly humiliating another being. He has also shown habits instilled into his very being. When he was young, maidens alike would state the boy had a beautiful spirit who radiated harmony. And though surrounded by darkness, the powerful harmonious aura is still sensed by aura sensitive individuals. This divinity of sorts guides his actions when he no longer thinks consciously. He has grabbed food for starving orphans, prepared shelters and even paid for public services to help villages. Despite the world's evilness, it's imbued in him to combat the darkness regardless of how small the action. Angra Mainyu battles against the forces of evil anonymously, often performing deeds of a greater good under cover. He has even assassinated an official known for misusing his power and abusing the commoners. Angra Mainyu is a swordsman whose honor has earned him the potential title of a Sovereign in the Order of the Sword; believably the highest ranking for a swordsman to reach. His honor, although a rogue, causes rivaling sword masters across the countries of Alazar to acknowledge his capabilities. One such example lead to a Sovereign forcefully branding him as a successor despite Angra Mainyu's young age. It also lead to another Sovereign coveting his abilities. Perhaps the greatest aspect of his honor is connected to the bond he shares with the , a sword that has held a special place within since he first held one during his childhood. He will only draw his sword when faced against an opponent with a sword, completely uncaring whether or not the odds are against him. Angra Mainyu is a spiritualist who despises the idea of organized religion. While believing fully in the pantheon of his species, Angra Mainyu denounces any mortal attempts to rule through a proxy. The Gods and Goddesses above are incomprehensible to the beings below. Their power unimaginable and without parallel, any attempt to utilize their words for personal gain is a blasphemous act that he compares to the greatest danger. Since mortals follow God's mindlessly, misuse of power could result in horrid ramifications. Appearance ...He preferred fitted yet breathable clothing as oppose to the armor most of his kin wore before rising to nobility. While others of his age desired expensive fabric and elegant jewelry, Angra Mainyu was content with simple clothing of a decent design; only worrying whether or not the cloth served its purpose. In truth, Angra Mainyu's exceptional skill of assassination was born from the time as a child where he could easily slip into a crowd. Although some would dare say Angra Mainyu grew into a quite charming fellow, he is not of a mesmerizing visage. He is easily forgotten among those who are not familiar with the avian assassin. As Angra Mainyu grew older, his childish features grew into a rather manly and mature visage. He gained a presence that others referred to as both intimidating and frightening, and his avian features grew alongside him. His claws and talons extended while increasing in both sharpness and strength. At only five foot eleven with a compact build and a hollowed skeleton, Angra Mainyu is a warrior meant for speed and precision as opposed to strength and unrivaled durability. Like his childhood, Angra Mainyu kept his clothing preferences rather plain and simple; something that has enhanced his skills in both assassination and sabotage. Currently, he favors a shirt and pants combination comprised of a a lighter variant of leather. Fitted to refrain from interrupting his swift movements while being light enough to perform extreme acrobatic feats. He keeps his famous rapier tied tightly around his left hip next to a pouch of alchemical ingredients and emergency coin. Within his covered sleeves is where he keeps his famed dagger attached to a mechanical structure, allowing him to call it to grasp rather quickly. Powers and Abilities To refer to Angra Mainyu as a famed assassin whose name spreads fear into many would actually degrade the reputation he built for himself. He is instead a name without a face, or perhaps a title without a physical being; only a legend spoken when covered in shadows. Although his clients are known for speaking of the satisfaction they felt after employing Angra Mainyu, who performed his duties excellently, they are often unable to actually pin an identity. It is often stated by nobility that there is nothing greater than an assassin who lost the value of life. He is a being whose mind resembles that of a sword, allowing the master to call forth a darkness unseen by man. Although he lacks the formal training most assassins and dedicated warriors are given, he demonstrates the personal skill and unique mastery created by one who learns as he grows. Every battle to Angra Mainyu is a chance for him to change and adapt; going as far as to even alter steps and test theories during combat. Overall, Angra Mainyu uses simplicity to increase his overall power by combining it with unorthodox methods. He possesses the inherit skill for improvisation and unpredictability, allowing him to adapt to situations as they alter regardless of spontaneous occurrences. He has mimicked enemies and implemented their tactics into his own personal arsenal. A product of his unpredictability, Angra Mainyu is recognized as a master escape artist; capable of escaping situations thought impossible. A trick to this ability includes analyzing every new environment that he enters while gathering potential leverage against a potential opponent. He is skilled at locating escape routes and possible traps to utilize before battle. Angra Mainyu has considerable knowledge of the various kingdoms on the north eastern front, recognizing different dialects and physiology alterations. As with most assassin, he possesses an intricate understanding of the human anatomy. And thus, is considered a thief based solely around speed, precision and finesse opposing the power and land-splitting strength others exorcise. Angra Mainyu is a highly renowned assassin and an agent famed for exquisite espionage and sabotage. He has infiltrated heavily defended areas while escaping enemy encampments unharmed. He utilizes different methods of information gathering and murder, holding true to the ideal of an assassin being emotionally dead. He believes that the current chivalrous ideology possessed by the hero's of old lead to the slaughter of various kingdoms. Assassins use darkness to inflict damage; regardless of the amount of honor and dishonor. If it can be utilized as a weapon against the opponent, then Angra Mainyu will use it to strike down his enemies. Of course his own personal ideals as a regular being conflicts against his philosophy as a heartless killing machine. However, his emotional control allows Angra Mainyu to suppress the inner turmoil completely. Another trait he developed is a sensitivity to the phenomenon known as Killing Intent. Angra Mainyu has the ability to sense Killing Intention from a greater distance than the average warrior. The individual intentions allow him to seemingly gain an extraordinary perception. Should the enemy exert an extreme desire to kill, a unique sensation shivers through his body. A seventh sense that alerts the assassin to potential danger. When near situations of massacre and murder, the sensation spawns within him which alerts him to danger. Only those who can control their killing intent, becoming simple swords, can overcome his extrasensory perception. Angra Mainyu also has the ability to suppress his own killing intent, allowing the assassin to perform perfect assassinations without releasing an outwardly presence. Physical Capabilities Angra Mainyu belongs to the , a race of people from the vast deserts of ... known throughout the entire land as vicious warriors born for the single purpose of battle. They were naturally granted thick muscles meant for complex movements and a rather destructive understanding of warfare. However, their greatest Although Angra Mainyu is unable to truly demonstrate a considerable resistance against those of his race which ; his body is built in a manner that grants him the ability to easily evade such strikes. Due to his stature, his durability and strength is rather unimpressive when compared to those of various Beastkin and human warriors. Instead, Angra Mainyu focuses on the aspects of speed and precision which is amplified by his usage of a one handed sword form that relies primarily on thrusting. Since the power of a thrust spawns from the sharpness of a weapon rather than raw strength, his unique sword form works in tandem with his speed oriented physiology. His method of battle ultimately results in the Prince of Scoundrel fighting with his right hand while leaving his left free; allowing Angra Mainyu to prepare sleight of hands and future traps against opponents. The one handed sword form also grants him a certain freedom to launch surprise attacks using his dagger and needles should such an occasion arise. He possesses the ability to redirect the energy of warriors twice his size using his single-handed sword form and combat style while occasionally deflecting their attacks before cutting through them in a single step. Unfortunately, although the strength he exhibits with using high speed movement is considerable by human standards, he constantly notes the superior power most human and Beastkin wield. And in comparison, those who are able to easily manipulate blades that require two hands often overpower the rapier wielding swordsman. Usually resulting in Angra Mainyu relying completely on speed and agility to avoid the strikes instead of blatantly clashing swords. Instead of physical engagements, heì utilizes overwhelming strength as a method of propelling himself forward while masterfully controlling his body; allowing him to strategically manipulate the force of each strike and elegantly dance around opponents. It is the combination of incredible speed and agility that transforms him into a troublesome warrior. Opponents find it difficult to land a successful strike against the warrior whose steps are light enough to avoid disturbing a lake's surface. During unfavorable battles, Angra Mainyu chooses to maneuver around an opponent until they expend all their physical energy. Thus conserving his own energy allows him to finish the opponent when he recognizes certain signs of fatigue. Overall, it's a usage of extreme speed and precision that exponentially increases Angra Mainy's feared deadliness. He is often proclaimed to be one the fastest swordsman of his time, capable of surprising and even outrunning the Soveriegn Maximilian. Since his sword form relies heavily on maneuverability, Angra Mainyu prefers to exercise his skills to optimize speed and swiftness. Angra Mainyu spent years practicing his footwork upon freezing snow before actually wielding a sword. Battles against him rarely involve physical blade engagement, due to Angra Mainyu creating situations filled with supernatural agility and tactics focused primarily on evasion. Nevertheless, Angra Mainyu displays high speed movement capable of deflecting and evading attacks from a point blank range; with Angra Mainyu emerging without a scratch. Angra Mainyu has a smooth transition into high speed movement, immediately darting in an extreme burst of speed that appears as if he's simply shimmering out of existence. His movements are compared to lightning storms, spontaneous flashes widely thought impossible to react against filled with branching actions. Angra Mainyu utilizes speed with obscuring factors, ranging from darkness to fog, in an attempt to defeat targets as quickly as possible. During rescue missions, Angra Mainyu has repelled enemies and defeated targets before onlookers notice his presence. His speed allows Angra Mainyu to respond at the split second their body begins to perform the chosen action. His refine control gives him the ability to alter it according to different situations. He is a warrior whose unimaginable speed matches an astonishingly quick reflex. Angra Mainyu has arrived at locations without enemies recognizing his presence until he makes himself known. During movement, he effortlessly alternates between defensive and offensive strategies, manipulating his approaches during battle in response to the enemies counter. His reflexes allow Angra Mainyu to even react to situations subconsciously. There have been situations where Angra Mainyu defeats mercenaries while asleep, causing Asmund to comically have to wake him up. The lack of thought requirement in battle, relying solely on muscle memory, deduces the time spent brought upon by conscious reaction. Angra Mainyu demonstrates this talent by easily defeating opponents while performing a separate task efficiently. Angra Mainyu is renown for his unparalleled skill in precision and blade control. As touched upon, practicing his swordplay required writing delicate characters with a sword dipped in ink. The result is a speed oriented form that allows its master to strike his opponent in various locations without hinderance. Angra Mainyu combines this extreme precision with his knowledge of the human anatomy. As a swordsman who possesses an innate understanding of pressure points and nerve clusters, Angra Mainyu can inflict various conditions by striking specific points. Masterfully targeting the target's pressure points allows Angra Mainyu to knock his opponent's unconscious, paralysis their bodies and limbs, or cause death when a specific opening is made clear. Angra Mainyu combines this special skill with a frightening control over needles and needlelike weaponry. As seen with his famed swordplay, Angra Mainyu is a warrior whose primary weapons consist of blades meant for . Due to needles being projectiles based on piercing damage, Angra Mainyu is able to utilize needles as a conduit for his enhanced precision based acupuncture. He has paralyzed enemies from a distance by discretely removing functioning limbs before engaging them. Angra Mainyu is known for using his acupuncture-based needle art with physical combat, effectively ridding the opponent of their bodily functions as the battle progresses while also possessing the chance to knock them unconscious in a moment's notice. An additive to his speed is a completely supernatural skill in agility, dexterity, balance and flexibility. Angra Mainyu possesses control over every muscle, limb and digit. allowing the assassin to utterly control his movements. He can maneuver excellently through various obstacles and alter actions mid-movement, efficiently changing the position of his body without hinderance. He can implement these feats while in the midst of falling. The clumsiness Angra Mainyu exhibits has been often shown to be a clever facade meant to misguide enemies. In truth, Angra Mainyu has complete control over his limbs and muscles allowing him to further his title as a master escapist. He can maneuver through various disadvantageous situations, keep perfect balance and multitask while doing so. Angra Mainyu only falls when the surface below him is manipulated or displaced completely. However, the assassin can find his balance on unstable surfaces without wasting a second and regain his balance. Angra Mainyu uses his agility heavily during battle, flipping around the enemy in search of openings. As fencing is a sword style that relies on one's agility and speed more than anything else. Being a master allows Angra Mainyu to perform feats such as standing on an opponents weapon, launching himself off others, and even evading incredible fast projectiles while attacking. Angra Mainyu rarely clashes blades against opponents, only deflecting attacks that are equal in power or incredibly close. He is heavily reliant on speed and agility to evade attacks. The lightness of his blades makes it incredibly easy for Angra Mainyu to utterly defy gravity, ultimately leading to an opening on an opponent. Angra Mainyu has an extreme tolerance towards pain, which he actually uses as a signal of life. Enemies that are able to actually wound Angra Mainyu find his resilience inhuman. A surprising trait occurs during the rare incident that Angra Mainyu is knocked unconscious. Since the subconscious mind has a stronger awareness than one's consciousness, Angra Mainyu's body is able to utilizes its sensory perception while unconscious. This feature combines with a swordsmen usage of muscle memory and repetitive training. A swordsman trains their body to react on reflex in certain situations, often based on sensory. For example, a sudden rush of air warrants them to dodge, while a heavy step echoing outwards results in a parry or block. When Angra Mainyu's sensory organs pick up these signals, his body reacts as it usually would. Angra Mainyu, in this state, is at his most dangerous. For his body has grown to remove limitations, Daiyi has to set them consciously for himself. Whereas he usually practices restraint to avoid excessive damage or collateral, Daiyi will strike indiscriminately and without hesitation. Angra Mainyu revolves heavily around a countering based combat system. As expected of someone who mastered the art of the rapier, he is rarely the assaulter or aggravator. Instead, the tranquil mind Angra Mainyu possesses allows him to patiently assess a dire situation in a matter of seconds. And his extensive knowledge as a warrior grants Angra Mainyu a skillful subconscious reaction system. Swordsmanship The Kingdom of Eversun is infamous for producing unimaginably powerful swordsmen capable of rivaling and repelling the nearby Beast Kingdom. Among the citizens are families who pass on the secrets of the families ancient sword style. Nobles who receive said knowledge are held at a higher point in the hierarchy of the country. Unknowingly Angra Mainyu, a direct descendant of an old lineage filled with swordsmen, is considered an extremely gifted warrior whose spirit is directly link to swords. Regardless of the different weaponry he attempts to utilize during his life, destiny dictates that he shall die with a blade in his grasp. The prophecy is often considered the driving reasoning behind his exceptional growth rate during his years as a pirate; a time where he perfected the rapier fencing style of the sea swordsman and amplified it by the acrobatic prowess instilled in him. Overall, Angra Mainyu is classified as a speed based swordsman, causing Monsieur de Inigo to describe Angra Mainyu as the epitome of precision and swiftness. During his years as a pirate, Angra Mainyu managed to learn a single-handed sword style that primarily focuses upon damage inflicted by piercing and thrusting attacks. This specialization is further increased by the usage of the , a weapon which he considers the perfect counterpart to his being. To Angra Mainyu, the sword was the desired medium or conduit for emotional transference. It became a method for him to take the pain and suffering still burning within and release it into the outside world. It was a dance, a song and a partnership that Angra Mainyu longed for since his birth. Angra Mainyu moved perfectly when he fenced and, for the first time, smiled from ear to ear while doing so. This relationship propelled Angra Mainyu's mastery beyond those gained by warriors who learn swordsmanship for battle. His connection to swords, especially the , is considered sacred. The style of fencing Angra Mainyu has mastered revolves around the skillful manipulation of one's weight alongside the importance of footwork. When en guard, Angra Mainyu places his feet in a perpendicular formation with his right foot facing forward and left turned towards the left flank. He then bends his knees as his bodily weight is centered upon his left leg. This fundamental stance is the source of the maneuvers he exhibits during battle. Although his advancements and retreats are centered around this stance, Angra Mainyu is known for incorporating personal movements such as walking and acrobatics during battle. His arm is then tucked into his body with the tip of his sword pointing towards the opponent in a manner which separates their body into four quadrants; allowing Angra Mainyu to react swiftly to offensive and defensive measures while regarding the upwards pointing sword as a single limb attached to his shoulder. The completion of footwork is coupled with the understanding of two aspects of swordsmanship that is often overlooked by warriors concerned only with overwhelming power, tempo and measure. The tempo of fencing, as described by Angra Mainyu, is the length of stillness or motion exhibited by the combatants. One's motion measures one's stillness while one's stillness measure's one motion, or perhaps their motion or stillness is actually matched by an equal motion or stillness. Regardless, Angra Mainyu refers to the measurement of tempo as the equivalent to keeping rhythm to two dancers on the battlefield. The importance of tempo is often shown when an opponent reacts to an action during swordplay. Acting outside of tempo causes one combatant to fall off beat, allowing the enemy to strike an opening. To act outside of tempo has a variety of meanings in itself; from failing to arrive at full attack or behaving in a manner of chaos and utter randomness. During the latter situation where Angra Mainyu finds himself against bestial opponents, he uses his keen sense of tempo to locate the various openings created by a lack of discipline. Since every sword form possesses a variant of tempo or the measurement of action, Angra Mainyu is able to combat enemies from various countries by locating their specific rhythm. Contrarily, measure involves the identification of the distance between the enemy and the tip of Angra Mainyu's sword; which includes the various angles created when entering en guard. Due to mastering rapier swordsmanship, Angra Mainyu excels in the aspects of speed and precision. Often, the victims and spectators are unable to visually follow the actual strike, due to extreme swiftness of his attack. Angra Mainyu appears to stroll pass his target before they erupt into a fountain of blood, a trick that has caught the most seasoned swordsmen off guard. Enemies have laughed, taunted and threatened Angra Mainyu before realizing the damage was already inflicted. Due to his speed, there is usually a delay between strikes performed by Angra Mainyu and the actual damage being revealed to the opponent. Similar to his unarmed battle, his speed causes opponents to perceive previous actions rather than his current movement. As the epitome of a speed oriented swordsmen, he can utilize offense and defense simultaneously by parrying with one sword and following with a Retort. Angra Mainyu demonstrates the speed required to skillfully disengage, that is to maneuver his blade around enemy strikes, multiple opponents before locating his desired path. Angra Mainyu utilizes speed to immediately dispatch opponents through carefully planned attacks masqueraded as different intentions. A strike, usually meant to increase pressure against an opponent, is actually to create an opening. Or an onslaught to decipher an opponents weakness. For every situation, Angra Mainyu uses both explicit and implicit maneuvers, ranging from feints to disengages, as a method of forcing enemies to create an opening. Angra Mainyu also prides himself in the accuracy and precision of his strikes; claiming to never miss a target Angra Mainyu utilizes the precision of a surgeon. He supported this claim by cutting a strand of hair into three pieces before it fell to the earth. When Angra Mainyu encounters an enemy, not a step is wasted in his elegant movements as he seemingly dances upon the battlefield. As a swordsmen known as the Master of Finesse, Angra Mainyu possesses the refined blade control of a heart surgeon. He can write thousand character scrolls using the tip of his sword without breaking a stroke. Every battle is a surgery to the swordsman, shown when Angra Mainyu strikes his opponents both strategically and beautifully. The wounds inflicted are clean and without resistance while utilizing the important of elegance. Finesse is important in his style of swordsmanship, as his point control is used to strike immediate openings while the edges of his blade, although not sharp enough to completely remove limbs, can cause severe damage by slicing arteries, veins and other sensitive aspects. Combining the acrobatic martial form inherited by those of the Land of Spring and Autumn, Angra Mainyu can cut arteries and veins when opponents leave openings from various angles. Angra Mainyu is also able to combine his extensive maneuvers with his knowledge over acupuncture in tandem to temporarily remove the opponent's access to particular limbs. This is often accomplished by exhibiting patience, awaiting the opponent to strike, and cutting the sensitive areas revealed during the process. Weapons utilized by Angra Mainyu follow his every command, allowing him to perform skillful parries to different sections of his opponent's blade and alter his own sword's trajectory mid-movement. Angra Mainyu believes a swordsman should be able to dominate their own sword, resulting in efficient movement. Angra Mainyu has exhibited his mastery by battling on thin ice without breaking through; a representation of refined control over incredible power. It is the exquisite combination of speed, masterful control and a conservative view towards energy expenditure. Whereas opposing sword styles use swords to stop an opponents attack, Angra Mainyu focuses heavily on the redirection of energy rather than an absolute halt. While Angra Mainyu is spiritually connected to the rapier, he is also efficient in the usage of daggers and smaller swords. So much so, he can utilize the different blades in a manner similar to his own personal fencing style. Although Angra Mainyu prefers to use his daggers for assassinations, they are also powerful tools for daily battle; allowing him to dispatch multiple enemies contrary to popular belief involving their reach and damage. Perhaps the greatest demonstration of dagger mastery is his ability to flip the blades while in usage. Switching from a reversed grip to a forward strike leads to attacks from various angles. A major improvement to his rapier fencing is wielding a dagger in his free hand as a secondary weapon.... Phantasm Trait Angra Mainyu wields a Phantasm, a miracle said to have belong to the originator of the universe, the true void from which all appeared. A mysterious power that puzzles even the greatest wizards, sorcerors and scholars of the mages college, Phantasms are a group of unique occurences that can be classfied as unexplainable miracles. Those who hold a Phantasm can surpass the realm of possibility and destroy the natural limitations placed by the realm. Category:Tales of the Void, Main Character